etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Landsknecht
The Landsknecht, known simply as Swordsman in Japan, is a recurring class featured in Etrian Odyssey 1, 2, and 4. Their weapon of choice is usually the sword; however they are also capable of wielding Axes (EO1/2) and Rapiers (EO4). They are often a Jack-of-All-Trades melee class, opting for well balanced stats instead of a specific focus. For example, they have lower HP and DEF than a Protector, and lower ATK and SPD than a Bushi, but have well rounded in all of those stats, making them very reliable in a wide variety of situations, rather than filling an extremely niche role. Profile EO1= |-| EOU = |-| EO2 = |-| EO2U= |-| EO4 = Grimoire Stones EOU Skills to generate and pass: *'Triple Charge': Synergizes with ailment-inducing attacks, like Beheading Cut and Head Pierce. *'Tornado, Falcon Slash': For Sword-wielding Dark Hunters and Protectors to grant them the ability to hit multiple enemies. *'Double Strike': For party members that use their normal attack a lot. *'Recover': Allows a party member to nearly completely unbind themselves. Skills best used on a Landsknecht: *'Limitless' (Highlander): Allows a Landsknecht to utilize either Sword or Axe skills for the situation. *'Crit Up/High Caliber' (Ronin/Gunner): Land more and stronger critical hits while Double Striking. EO2U Skills to generate and pass: *'Fencer': Passive boosts to criticals are incredibly helpful on physical attackers when traversing floors with a need to save on TP. *'Triple Charge': Bind/ailment accuracy boost works incredibly well with the ailment-inflicting skills of Dark Hunters and Hexers. *'Swordbreaker': Doesn't require any weapons, so any class can utilize this skill as a support option against phys-oriented enemies. *'Tornado, Falcon Slash': Easily given to War Magi, Dark Hunters, and Protectors for greater offensive area attacks. Skills best used on a Landsknecht: *'Elemental Sabres' (Fafnir): For Sword Landsknechts, these are a good way to bestow elemental damage without investment in Chasers. *'Resonance' (Fafnir): Can hit incredibly hard at max power, and can be further boosted through their Force Boost. *'Parry' (Protector): Have the Landsknecht occasionally use their shield for defending their allies. *'Drain Bite' (Dark Hunter): Allows the Landsknecht to steal life. *'Shield Rush' (Protector): Decent source of multi-hitting Bash damage for Sword-wielding Landsknechts. Subclassing In Etrian Odyssey 4: Legends of the Titan, Landsknetch can opt for subclassing, they got a lot of options thanks to their flexbility and variety in skills, allowing them to make most subclassing options viable in order to further suit your needs. Subclasses for Landsknecht *'Nightseeker:' Subclassing them to Landsknecht further improves their offense thanks to Blade Flurry and Follow Trace, which when combined with the Landsknecht's innate Weapon Parry skill allows the Landsknecht to hit hard and take hits well. The Throw skills are not as potent due to the Landsknecht's low Luck stat, but access to Speed Boost will greatly aid the Landsknecht in doing damage during random encounters without needing to spend a turn setting up Vanguard. *'Fortress:' This subclass allows Landsknecht to be more durable and resistant to enemies' attacks, as well as more party-oriented, in exchange of sacrificing some of their excellent offensive potential. You could also opt for the Fortress itself (which is much more recommended), but subclassing them is not a bad idea either. *'Medic:' Surprisingly, they can become pretty good emergency-healers thanks to Vanguard along with Full Heal/Revive, if you don't want to subclass Landsknecht to Medics, you can do it the other way and still obtain nice benefits, just beware of their TP which can become inconvenient when trying to use Medic skills. Stardrop works splendidly with Vanguard, Initiative, and the Landsknecht's class skills, greatly boosting the damage the rest of the party does to the target. *'Runemaster:' Runemasters possess Runic Flare and Runic Guidance to amplify the Link skills of the Landsknecht, and Free Energy and TP Boost to give them increased battle stamina to offset their otherwise small TP pool. Runic Shield also works alongside Landsknechts' Swordbreaker to offer more frontline defenses. Recommended for Link Landsknechts. *'Bushi:' One of the best options when it comes to raw damage, their Blood Surge and Charge along with Defiance increase your damage output to ridiculous levels, where even "Link" skills are affected. Deep Breath is also a staple for TP recovery during a protracted battle, and Endure gives Landsknechts an extra life. Very recommended if you're going for the most offensive approach. *'Imperial:' Drive Blades still count as Swords for skill purposes, allowing a Landsknecht to still function with Sword skills while waiting for the Drive Blade to cool down. Absorber and Impulse Edge are nice TP regeneration skills to maintain stamina during a long battle, and Element Boost along with an additional, stacking Power Boost allows a Link-based Landsknecht to become even stronger. Landsknecht as Subclass Landsknechts are just as flexible when being a subclass option, largely due to their Vanguard buff allowing a unit to bypass their otherwise low speed of their skills, access to shields, and several passives like Power Boost and Swordbreaker to raise the strength and durability for physically-oriented classes. *'Medics', combat or support, appreciate the speed granted by Vanguard to grant timely healing and revival to party members. Combat Medics can even strengthen their attack skills which greatly benefit from going first. *'Fortresses' not only get to bypass their mediocre speed, but also get to turn their shields into support weaponry via Power Break and Mind Break to help the party last longer against stronger enemies. Swordbreaker is also a handy passive that allows a Fortress to reduce incoming damage to their allies without needing a buff. *Dual-wielding Nightseekers and Bushi take up the class to gain access to Weapon Parry and Iron Wall to raise their defenses that are otherwise lowered due to wielding two weapons. The high speed of Nightseekers also let them exploit Initiative and establish Links without spending time to set up Vanguard. *'Imperials' gain access to Spiral Slice to do area damage to mobs. Vanguard also offsets the low speed of Drive Blade skills, letting them strike without worry of their lowered defenses. Skills Note: Skills are listed in the same order that is used in the game and do not necessarily unlock one after another. See the "Requires" column to see how to unlock a skill. If that column has dashes in it the skill is accessible at level one; no other skill is needed to unlock it. Skills are maxed at level 10. * Stat Increases ''and ''Passive Skills are passive benefits that grant bonuses without being activated. * Search Skills ''are out-of-battle skills, mostly for gathering materials or controling monster behaviour. * ''Sword and Axe Skills are the Landsknechts fighting abilities, allowing the use of those weapons for major damage. * Extra shows skill detail or any special bonuses that are gained at certain levels. Etrian Odyssey I EO1 = |-| EOU= Etrian Odyssey II EO2 = |-| EO2U = Etrian Odyssey IV Novice = |-| Veteran = |-| Master = Gallery SekaijuNoOmochabako.jpg|Featured in Sekaiju no Omocha Bako's cover.|link=Sekaiju no Omocha Bako Landsknetch.png|Landsknecht Skill Tree Category:Etrian Odyssey II Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Classes Category:Etrian Mystery Dungeon Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey I Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Classes Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes